itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegon Rivers
Aegon Rivers is the son of Maegor Targaryen and Elyssa Frey. Raised at the Twins, some Freys took the babe in, as a trophy, a proof, that House Frey was as good, and maybe even better, than other houses, as a Targaryen had decided to give them a son, a dragon. These Freys created the Dragon's Retainer who first taught Aegon how to interact with noble environs, and how to dress and act. On his nineteenth nameday, Aegon set out to take his birthright, and take his place by his father's side, and the Dragon's Retainers followed. His father took him in, and Aegon has worked for him ever since. He is currently at Harrenhal attempting to raise support for himself and Maegor who is leading the siege of King's Landing. Biography Maegor Targaryen and Elyssa Frey first met at some ball near Harrenhal. Neither can remember much of that night, but by the end of it, Elyssa was pregnant. Aegon was born on a cool night in 358 AC, in the Crossing, and was named Aegon, after the two conquerors. Some of the Freys took the babe in, as a trophy, a proof, that House Frey was as good, and maybe even better, than other houses, as a Targaryen had decided to give them a son, a dragon. They called themselves the Dragon's Retainers, and wore a banner of a blue dragon on silver grey, the colors of the Freys and the sigil of the Targaryens, which Aegon takes as his personal banner. The Dragon's Retainer first taught Aegon how to interact with noble environs, and how to dress and act. Aegon came to every ball and dance, and was always noticed, managing to woo many young ladies, like his father, and managing to avoid their father's wrath. He was the most courtly of Maegor's sons and daughters, and has rarely had any scandal, which, if there was one, would be quickly covered up. While at court, Aegon spoke to many people, many of them became passing acquaintances. Soon, Aegon began asking many of them began to ask for small favors that someone with his station in life wouldn't see as a problem, and in exchange, he would ask them for a piece of information. His network of aquaintances soon grew beyond those at court, and began spreading to some outside of only the highborn. This in turn lent itself to Aegon becoming good at espionage or how he liked to refer to it, information sharing. Next they taught him his mother tongue, High Valyrian. They sent for a tutor from Volantis, and he arrived quickly, wanting to educate a descendant of the last few dragonlords. Aegon quickly picked up on the old language, and was bilingual in less than a year. As the tutor had much more time before he was to be sent back, he taught Aegon the language of the horselords, Dothraki, which the tutor had parleyed with many a time while working for the other Free Cities. As with High Valyrian, Aegon picked up on Dothraki very quickly. Around the age of 11, Aegon realized that his skill with the sword an shield was that of a 4 year old, the master at arms even went as far as to call him martially inept, outside of the range of his hearing of course. His acquaintances soon learned of this, and shared this information with him, leading Aegon to accepting the fact that he was not born to wield a sword. On his nineteenth nameday, Aegon set out to take his birthright, and take his place by his father's side, and the Dragon's Retainers followed. His father took him in, and Aegon has worked for him ever since. Category:House Targaryen